A New Project
by damson rhee
Summary: Terada-sensei has a new project for the class. Follow Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran, Eriol, Chiharu, Takashi, Rika, and Naoko as they complete it. Pairings: SakuraSyaoran, EriolTomoyo, ChiharuTakashi. Please R&R! :D
1. Annoying partners and new projects

Title: A New Project

Author: damson rhee

Rating: PG for one naughty word from Syaoran's little potty mouth.

Summary: Terada-sensei has a new project for the class. Follow Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran, Eriol, Chiharu, Takashi, Rika, and Naoko as they try to complete it. Pairings: Sakura/Syaoran, Eriol/Tomoyo, Chiharu/Takashi. Please R&R! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, or any of its characters. CLAMP does. Leave me alone. Do not sue. Oh, and I don't own Excel or Swiffer.

"blah" -speaking

_ blah_'-thoughts

_ blah_ -flashbacks

The big spaces are the scene changes/ POV changes (It should be pretty obvious).

A/N: Hi everyone! I'm back! : :groans from the readers: : : :cough cough: : Anyway, I don't really know if something like this has ever been done before by anyone here on ff.net, but if it has, I've never seen it. Please leave all of your comments in your review and enjoy!

.

.

.

Tomoyo entered the class early, and as usual, she was the first one there. She had barely unpacked her school bag when to her surprise, Sakura came into the classroom.

"Hoe! It's so…so…_empty_," Sakura declared, obviously unaccustomed to the classroom without her classmates.

"Sakura-chan, what are you doing here so early. You mostly don't arrive until right before the bell rings for class to begin!"

"My brother gave me a ride to school with his new car, and Kero-chan woke me up earlier than he normally does this morning because he was hungry," Sakura laughed.

"Well, I'm glad you're here. Sometimes it can get a little lonely in here."

Later on, all the rest of their classmates arrived, getting there not too early, but not too late. Soon Sakura, Tomoyo, Rika, Naoko, Chiharu, Takashi, and Eriol were all gathered in a small group, talking loudly.

"I heard that we're starting a new project today," Rika said.

"Does anyone know what it's about?" Tomoyo asked. Everyone shook their heads to say no.

Suddenly, the door opened and Syaoran was standing there. He walked into the class without greeting anyone. Sakura exclaimed, "Good morning Syaoran!"

Syaoran blushed and mumbled something incomprehensible back. He suddenly saw that Eriol was standing next to Sakura and glared. He sat down in his desk beside the group, looking extremely irritable.

"Did you know that in Africa it's illegal to sing?" Takashi started suddenly, breaking the silence. "It's true! No one can even sing a single note without getting locked up in jail and being…"

"Here he goes again," Naoko sighed.

But two out of the group were paying close attention to the false words of Takashi. "Is that true?" Sakura asked. Takashi nodded wisely.

"Hoee! Imagine not being able to sing," Sakura exclaimed, obviously feeling sorry for the pour people in Africa.

"I'm glad that I wasn't born there," Syaoran added decisively.

"Yes, it must be awful not being able…"

Then, the bell rang, saving the two from further embarrassment. Terada-sensei walked in, smiling cheerfully as he came in. All of the students sat down in their desks as he began to give the morning's lesson.

"Good morning class! Today we will be starting a new assignment," Terada-sensei's voice boomed over the classroom. Many students whispered excitedly about what the new project could be.

"I would like you all to create a business booth. You must choose the type of business that you would like to operate, and then create a small booth advertising your business. The booths will be set up and from there you will receive your customers. You will be graded on the originality of your business, the number of customers you have, and the amount of money you make. You may keep the money afterwards. I have already assigned the partners for this project. I have put you all with someone that I think you will work well with. As soon as I call your name, please find a spot with your partner and begin to think of ideas for your business booth. After you have your idea, come and inform me so that no one has the same business. All right then, here are the partners: Sakura-san and Tomoyo-san."

Both Sakura and Tomoyo smiled at each other and proceeded to find a spot to work.

"Rika-san and Naoko-san."

Rika and Naoko grinned brightly and immediately began to discuss what their business would be.

"Chiharu-san and Takashii-san."

Chiharu beamed and glanced over to her boyfriend who winked at her mischievously before spouting off about how business booths were originally invented in Antarctica. Chiharu sighed and brought out her infamous mallet. Some things never change.

Terada-sensei continued to list off names from his list as outbursts of joy followed every announcement. It seemed that Terada-sensei had chosen the partners well so far. Finally, everyone had a partner except for the last two members of the class.

"Eriol-san and Syaoran-san."

A strident "WHAT!?!" was heard and everyone in the class turned to see an irate Syaoran standing in protest while Eriol was chuckling amusedly beside him.

"Terada-sensei, why am I with him?" Syaoran demanded more calmly than his previous exclamation, taking deep breaths in an attempt calm himself down. In his voice was barely contained fury.

"I tried to put everyone with some one that I thought they could work well with," Terada-sensei repeated evenly, but was interrupted.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST PUT HIIRAGIZAWA WITH DAIDOUJI-SAN AND ME WITH SAK-" he yelled, but stopped himself before he completely finished his bold proclamation, blushing furiously.

"As I was saying," Terada-sensei continued, now a little more agitated, "I wanted to put everyone with the one with whom they would work best and frankly, I thought that Sakura-san and Tomoyo-san would be best together. You and Eriol-san were the only ones left, and I was sure that you could manage to work together. You are both smart. Figure it out. And I am not changing the partners either," he added as an afterthought to dispel anymore outbursts.

"But…but…" Syaoran sputtered.

"Now, now, my cute little descendant, you must learn to control your emotions," Eriol interjected teasingly.

"WHY YOU LITTLE…"

"Li-san, if I hear even one more word out of you, you will fail this assignment," Terada-sensei declared.

Syaoran gulped loudly before walking resentfully towards the reincarnation of the famous Clow Reed. Even though he was doing well in this class, he knew that he could not afford to fail such an important assignment. He sat down dejectedly beside a grinning Eriol.

"So…" he trailed off.

"So," was Eriol's brilliant reply.

"Do you have any ideas?" Syaoran asked.

"No."

"But you always have ideas!"

"Not this time, my cute little descendant."

"Don't call me that."

"If you say so…my _darling _little descendant."

"It's going to be a very long day…" Syaoran decided morosely before resigning himself to the nightmarish fate that was Hiirigizawa Eriol.

.

.

.

While Syaoran and Eriol were getting used to the idea of working with each other, Rika and Naoko were energetically discussing their business booth.

"What about an odd job business? We could help people with random tasks like mowing the lawn or gardening?" Rika suggested.

"We can't do that. Miyuki-chan and her partner have already told Terada-sensei that they're doing an odd job booth and nobody can do the same thing. Besides, I have a better idea!" Naoko proclaimed.

"What?"

"Well, I thought that we could do ghost stories!" Naoko cried excitedly.

Rika sweatdropped. "Naoko-chan, I know that you love the supernatural, but that would never work! We can't make money from telling ghost stories to our customers! Not many people are interested in things like that."

"No, I guess they're not," she acceded reluctantly. "But I bet you that they would pay us to do a ghost hunt!"

"What?" Rika asked.

"You see, if we told our customers that we suspected that there were ghosts haunting their houses, they would have to pay us to do a search for the undead spirits. We would make tons of money, and the idea is very original."

"I don't know…"

"C'mon, Rika-chan, we'd better go tell Terada-sensei before someone else takes our idea!"

"Well, all right. Just don't get carried away!" Rika admonished as Naoko grabbed her wrist and dragged her to where their teacher was standing.

"We would like to do ghost hunting!" Naoko told Terada-sensei.

He gave them a quizzical look, and for a moment both girls wondered if he would let them go through with their idea. But Terada-sensei smiled as he wrote down what the project would be about. "What an original idea!" he praised them.

Both girls beamed.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, Sakura and Tomoyo were deciding on the subject of their project also. They had already run through a number of ideas, but they were all either taken or unsuitable. Suddenly, Sakura got an inspiration. "Tomoyo-chan, you can bake well, right?"

"I suppose I can bake well enough," Tomoyo replied politely, not wanting to sound conceited. She smiled demurely.

"Aha! Then I have the perfect idea!"

"What is it?"

"We can sell baking! I'm sure that no one else is doing that yet, and you are one of the best cooks I know. Even though I'm not that great, I could learn and you could teach me!"

"That's sounds like a wonderful idea, Sakura-chan! And I could videotape you cooking…in an apron!" she squealed.

Sakura sweatdropped.

"Kawaii…" Tomoyo breathed.

"Hoeee… I- I'll just go tell Terada-sensei our idea," Sakura said and proceeded to clear the area, leaving Tomoyo in her dreamy state.

.

.

.

Across the classroom, Chiharu and Takashi were having an argument over what their project would be.

"Takashi-kun, I refuse to walk dogs!"

"Walking dogs is better than your idea!"

"Is that so?"

"Yes, Chiharu-chan! I'm a guy! Guys don't clean!"

"Of course they do. My older brother lives by himself, so he has to clean. And my dad always helps around the house. You just don't want to seem girly by cleaning houses! Being a maid is a very honorable profession. Besides, you know I hate dogs. "

"And I hate cleaning!"

"Takashi-kun…" Chiharu murmured soothingly as looked up at him with big, pleading eyes, knowing that he was unable to resist.

"Well… I guess house cleaning isn't _that_ bad," he agreed, looking away and blushing slightly.

"Thank you!" Chiharu declared, and she hugged him quickly before running off to tell Terada-sensei about their project.

"The things I do…" Takashi sighed.

.

.

.

After giving the students a sufficient amount of time, he called them all back to their seats. Looking down at his list, he could see that everyone had chosen a suitable subject for their project except for two students.

"Why don't I have any idea down for you, Syaoran-san and Eriol-san?"

"We didn't _have_ any ideas," Syaoran responded bluntly, casting a dark glance towards his decidedly evil partner.

"And why is that?" Terada-sensei inquired.

"Because…" Syaoran fumbled, looking for an excuse.

"Don't worry, Terada-sensei. I promise that we'll have an idea by tomorrow; by Friday," Eriol assured his teacher.

"All right. Your booths will be set up on Monday, so you will have the weekend to work on it. Please put some effort in to it, because it will be worth one third of your mark for this term. Class dismissed."

As the majority of the class prepared to leave, the group of friends were sharing their ideas with each other.

"We're doing ghost hunting!" Naoko beamed.

"Ghost hunting? How will you make any money?" Tomoyo asked.

"Hoe! Ghosts?" Sakura cried, clearly frightened.

"Did you know that ghost hunting used to be a sport in the Olympics? They wo-" Takashi started, but was stopped by his girlfriend.

"Oh, be quiet, Takashi-kun, you're scaring Sakura-chan," Chiharu ordered while pointing to Sakura who was hiding behind a blushing Syaoran. Of course, she took no notice of that as she cowered behind him.

"We'd better hurry up," Eriol suggested wisely, "or we'll miss our next classes."

"Right," Tomoyo agreed. "I have math. What do have next?"

"Math as well. Care to accompany me?" he inquired and held out his arm.

"Sure!" she replied, and they were off.

"Who has P.E.?" Chiharu asked.

All the rest of the girls nodded. "Let's go!"

Syaoran and Takashi made their way to their next class, Takashi telling the unsuspecting Syaoran more about how ghost hunting was made an Olympic event.

.

.

.

That evening, Syaoran was over at Eriol's house to work on their business booth. The two were seated on the couch watching commercials on the television, and neither of them could think of an idea.

"_With Swiffer, the dirt gets swept away effortlessly…" _the T.V. blared.

"We could sell brooms," Syaoran offered offhandedly.

"_Excel…accelerate your breath!" _the annoying salesperson sang.

"Or gum," Eriol suggested just as dismally.

"_Tell her you love her… This season's new hit reality show."_

"I've got it!" Eriol exclaimed, jumping off the couch in excitement. "I-Love-You-grams!"

"What the hell is an I-Love-You-gram?"

"You know, like a Candy-gram, but it's an I-Love-You-gram. It's perfect! It's brilliant! It's beautiful! It's-"

"It's crazy. No one will go for it."

"That's where you are wrong, my cute little descendant. Everyone will go for it. Love is the most profitable business of them all. The majority of T.V. shows are about love, 80% of all music is about love. Everything is about love! Face it, love sells."

"Okay, okay, so it's not _that _crazy, but I don't know…"

"No, you don't know! Anyway, do you have a better idea? Do you even _have _an idea?"

"No."

"Precisely. Then it's decided. I-Love-You-grams. It has such a nice ring to it."

"You just like it because now you can send one to Daidouji-san," Syaoran smirked.

"You only agreed so that you could send one to Kinomoto-san," he retorted. "Besides, whatever is happening in between me and Daidouji-san is none of your business."

"So you admit that there is something happening," Syaoran prodded, managing not to blush after Hiiragizawa's comment.

"No, just-"

"Aha! I caught you!"

"What are you talking about? I told you that nothing was going on!"

"Fine. Let's get to work!"

.

.

.

That's the first chapter, I hope you liked! I absolutely hate the title that I have right now, so if you have a better one, please, please, please, please tell me. Thanks for reading! :D__


	2. Pillow fights and adventures in baking

Title: A New Project

Author: damson rhee

Rating: PG for one naughty word from Syaoran's little potty mouth.

Summary: Terada-sensei has a new project for the class. Follow Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran, Eriol, Chiharu, Takashi, Rika, and Naoko as they try to complete it. Pairings: Sakura/Syaoran, Eriol/Tomoyo, Chiharu/Takashi. Please R&R! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, or any of its characters. CLAMP does. Leave me alone. Do not sue.

"blah" -speaking

_'blah_'-thoughts

_blah_ -flashbacks

The big spaces are the scene changes/ POV changes (It should be pretty obvious).

A/N: Hello fellow reader. You have stumbled upon my latest fic, A New Project. Please leave your comments via the beautiful box to your left at the end of this page. And go check out my other fic as well, for I would appreciate some feedback.

A note to my reviewers:

heheangel kisses: My first reviewer! : :huggles: : Thank you for you encouragement!

White Eternity: Thanks for the compliments! Keep reading! :D

And now, on to the story…

.

.

.

Saturday; two days before the booth was due.

Rika went over to Naoko's house to work on their project. They were doing some research on the internet about how 75% of Japanese homes were at risk of being inhabited by ghosts. "That should convince them to let us search their houses," Naoko muttered under her breath, almost maliciously. She laughed manically.

Rika sweatdropped. "Naoko-chan, don't you think that you're getting just a little carried away with all this?"

"Just work on making the booth, Rika-chan. I'll keep researching." She smiled evilly.

"Okay," she replied. _'What have I gotten myself into?'_

Half an hour later, Naoko was back to herself; still slightly weird and slightly obsessed, but an all around nice girl. The two were working hard on the business booth in order to get a good mark.

"Naoko-chan, where are we going to get the equipment to search people's houses for ghosts?" Rika inquired.

"Don't worry. My dad has all the equipment that we need and he says that we can borrow it."

"But where did your dad get all of that stuff?"

"He's a parapsycologist. It's his job to investigate cases about the supernatural. He needs all of the equipment, but he promised that we could use it as long as we were careful with it."

"So that's where you got it from!" Rika murmured.

"Got what from?"

"Your interest in the supernatural!"

Naoko just shrugged and the two got back to working.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, Takashi was busy at Chiharu's house working on their business booth.

"I can't believe you made me do house cleaning…" Takashi whined as he wrote HOUSE CLEANING SERVICE in big, bold letters on their booth.

"I didn't make you," Chiharu protested. "You agreed out of your own free will."

"Yes, but you used iniquitous methods of persuasion."

"All is fair in love and war," she quipped. "Besides, it's not all that bad. Cleaning can be fun!"

"I can't believe you just said that…" Takashi groaned. "Nobody in their right mind could possibly say that cleaning is fun."

"Well, it _is _the truth. Here, I'll show you!" Chiharu proceeded to bring out a duster. "Dusting is the easiest out of all cleaning, and it can be really fun."

Takashi added, "Did you know that dusters were invented by the ancient Egyptians to help build the great pyrami-"

He was cut off as he felt a pillow crash into his face at the same time as his girlfriend barked, "Shut up!"

Laughing, he grabbed the nearest pillow and threw it at her. He gloated as it hit her square in the head. Neither noticed that the pillow had a rip in the side and that fluffy, white feathers were falling out.

In mock anger, Chiharu took another pillow and beat him down to the ground mercilessly with it. She shouted in triumph as he fell. But her glory was short-lived as he took hold of her leg and pulled her down with him. She squealed as she tumbled onto the ground. Takashi seized the all but forgotten duster and held his girlfriend down with one hand as he tickled her with the other which was holding the duster. "Now this is what these things are meant for!" he yelled.

All she could do was laugh harder as he continued to tickle her. After a while, both flopped down on the floor, still laughing uncontrollably, breathing heavily from the exertion. Suddenly, Chiharu screamed.

"What's wrong?" Takashi asked worriedly.

"L- Look…" she said simply and pointed around the room.

Feathers covered the entire surface of the floor. Unbeknownst to them, the pillows had broken during their fight. Things were in a state of disarray, and it was obvious where they had been rolling around on the floor. There was a lamp that had been knocked over off of a small table, and pieces of glass riddled the floor near where the lamp had fallen.

"What a mess," Takashi pronounced apprehensively.

"Yes, well, we'll just have to clean it up, won't we? I suppose it'll be good practice. Some people never clean their house, and if we made this big of a mess in fifteen minutes, think of how messy their houses must be!"

Takashi winced. "I _hate _cleaning."

.

.

.

Sunday; one day before the booth was due.

Sakura was over at the Daidouji residence. The two girls had already finished making the booth, but they had planned to do the baking on Sunday afternoon so that it would still be fresh for Monday morning. They were also going to make dough to freeze so that it would stay good until Friday, when the project would be over.

Kero had come over to watch them (or at least that was what he had said) but Sakura had a sneaking suspicion that he had alterior motives. Nevertheless, the young card mistress couldn't resist her guardian beast, and she let him come along.

Clad in aprons, Tomoyo and Sakura began to bake. Tomoyo worked on making a delicious looking apple pie, while Sakura opted for something a little easier; chocolate chip cookies.

"Now, Sakura-chan, chocolate chip cookies are the perfect recipe for a… _beginner _such as yourself. It's easy and simple because all you have to do is follow the recipe!" Tomoyo told her best friend, choosing her words carefully.

"I can do it!" Sakura decided energetically, with her usual positive attitude.

Tomoyo smiled. And so it began…

It had only been five minutes when the first misadventure begun. Tomoyo was working diligently on her pie when she heard a rather small, "Hoe!" and a rather large crash. She looked over to see sugar all over the mixing bowl, the counter, the floor, and Sakura.

"It slipped…" Sakura whimpered regretfully.

Ten minutes later the mess had been cleaned up, Sakura was ready to cook, and all was right with the world once again. Tomoyo went back to her pie, and Sakura began the chocolate chip cookie recipe in high spirits.

This time, Sakura got a little farther in her baking pursuits. She managed to get the ingredients in the bowl virtually unscathed, but the real problem arose when she brought out the blender to mix them all together. Instead of keep the blender on low, she accidentally set in on high. When she put it in the bowl, it spattered the ingredients all over the counter, floor, and ceiling. Sakura screamed, "Hoeeeeeeee!" and Tomoyo came rushing over. Seeing what had happened, Tomoyo and Sakura began to clean up the mess. Kero, who had been sleeping, flew down to see what was happening, and laughed loudly at their predicament. As a punishment, they made him clean the ceiling by flying in midair to reach it with a small cloth to wipe up the mess. Needless to say, he didn't laugh so much then.

After a half an hour of laborious work, they finally finished cleaning. Sakura started the recipe for a third time. Tomoyo quickly put her pie into the oven, and helped Sakura to complete the cookies. Though they were working twice as slowly, at least no accidents would happen with Tomoyo there to make sure it was done correctly.

As soon as the pie was out of the oven, they let it cool on top of the counter as the put the cookies in to bake. The two girls sat in front of the oven to watch the cookies bake.

"Mmm… It smells delicious!" Sakura exclaimed happily.

"It sure does!" Tomoyo agreed. "I wonder if my pie is cool yet…"

The two friends turned to the counter, but were surprised to see that the pie was no longer there, and only the pan remained. "KERO!!!!" both girls screamed in unison.

They chased him up the stairs, but he was slow from all that food, and they caught him easily in an abandoned old closet on the third floor of the Daidouji residence.

"I can't believe you ate the whole pie!" Sakura declared.

"It was very good…" Kero tried to justify himelf.

Sakura screamed in frustration and tied the guardian beast up with a ribbon she found. "There!" she cried victoriously. "Now you won't be able to escape."

Tomoyo spoke softly, "Sakura-chan, do you smell something?"

"...The cookies!"

The two friends ran down the stairs and towards the oven. Sakura put on the oven mitts and to their dismay found that the cookies were burnt to a crisp.

"Now what will we do? We don't have enough time to bake enough to sell tomorrow!" Sakura proclaimed in defeat.

"No, not by ourselves at least. This situation calls for some serious backup."

.

.

.

"It's magnificent!" Eriol praised. "It's wonderful!"

"It's not _that _great," Syaoran disputed.

The two were staring judgementally at their now complete business booth which was currently set up in the middle of Eriol's living room.

"Why can't you ever just agree with me?" Eriol asked.

"Because you're never right…" Syaoran stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Even if I am right, you still challenge whatever I say!"

"That's because you're annoying, evil, creepy, weird and slightly deranged."

"What makes you say that, my cute little descendant?"

"DON'T CALL ME-"

Their conversation was interrupted abruptly by a ringing of a telephone. Eriol answered it, and a somewhat frantic voice could be heard saying, "_Eriol__-kun? We need your help. Could you and Li-kun come over?"_

.

.

.

Hiiragizawa Eriol and Li Syaoran arrived at the Daidouji residence soon after. Wondering what could have caused the usually calm and composed Tomoyo to be so worried, they rushed over immediately. Eriol knocked on the door to be greeted by one of Tomoyo's servants who led them to the kitchen where Tomoyo and Sakura were.

"Oh, I'm so glad you could come!" Tomoyo said. "We really need your help."

"With what?" Eriol questioned.

Sakura blinked sheepishly. "Well, I'm kind of... _clumsy _when it comes to cooking."

"We burnt the cookies and Kero-chan ate the pie," Tomoyo quickly finished. "And we couldn't possibly bake all the food that we need for this week all by ourselves. We both know that you two can cook very well and thought that you might be willing to help us out!"

"Why certainly, lovely Tomoyo-san."

Tomoyo turned a pleasant shade of pink, and then began showing Eriol the recipes from her cookbook. Sakura looked at Syaoran pleadingly. "Will you please help us, Syaoran-kun? I can't cook at all and we really could use all the help we could get."

Syaoran nodded. "What should I bake?"

"Well, you could help me with some more cookies. The last batch I made burnt terribly and the only reason I even got that far was because of Tomoyo's help. If you help me than she can bake her own pie without having to bother about me! Thank you, Syaoran-kun!"

He blushed, but managed to ask menacingly, "Are we going to be in the same room as Hiiragizawa?"

"Yes," she affirmed. "Why don't you like him anyways? I think he's nice!"

"Because he's deranged. And he calls me annoying names."

"But couldn't you try to be a little bit nicer to him?" Her lovable nature was coming through as it always did.

"No," Syaoran answered bluntly.

"Please, Syaoran-kun? For me?"

Of course, Sakura did not know that he would not be able to refuse, but her charming innocence was one of her best qualities. Little did she know that dear Syaoran was helpless to her big, pleading eyes and bright smile. He blushed furiously and answered awkwardly, "Fine…as long as he behaves."

He was rewarded with a hug and an "Oh, thank you, Syaoran-kun!" He smiled the smallest of smiles in her direction, but it turned immediately to a death glare when he saw Eriol baking in the kitchen with Tomoyo. Sakura saw that he was glaring and chided him softly, "Can't you last for more than two seconds?"

They went to the counter near where Tomoyo was baking a pie once again and Eriol was making a chocolate cake. Sakura took out the cookbook. "Why don't you put in the ingredients while I read them aloud to you," she suggested.

"That way you won't ruin it?" Syaoran asked, smirking.

"Yeah…" she blushed, embarrassed.

The evening seemed to pass by with the blink of an eye. The four teens didn't notice as they laughed, talked, joked, and in Syaoran and Eriol's case, fought as well. Too soon did they find that all that needed to be done was done, and that Sakura, Syaoran, and Eriol had to leave.

"Thanks for helping us, Li-kun and Eriol-kun," Tomoyo thanked them. "And by the way, Eriol-kun, that chocolate cake looks absolutely delicious. You never cease to amaze me!"

"Well, you never cease to _annoy_ me, Hiiragizawa," Syaoran interjected cynically.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, my cute little descendant."

Syaoran was almost ready to lunge at the reincarnation when Sakura hastily grabbed him by the arm before he could do any damage. She yelled a quick goodbye to Tomoyo and Eriol before dragging Syaoran out the door. Tomoyo sobbed, "And I didn't even have my camera to capture that kawaii moment…"

"I'm sure there will be many more," Eriol reassured her. "I suppose I shall take my leave. Thank you for being such a kind hostess, lovely Tomoyo-san."

He kissed her hand gallantly, then walked swiftly out the door before she had a chance to reply. She watched from the window as he left.

.

.

.

Syaoran walked Sakura back to her house. They walked in amiable silence, chatting briefly. They finally reached her door, and Sakura embraced him warmly.

"Sakura, I have something to tell you…"

"What is it?" she replied, still in their hugging position.

"I... I l-" he began, but was interrupted when the door flung wide open revealing a menacing Touya.

"What are _you _doing here, you Chinese gaki?!?"

"Touya-kun, he was only walking me home from Tomoyo-chan's house."

"It didn't look like you were walking to me!" her brother shouted furiously.

"That's because we weren't, baka," Syaoran shot back.

"Touya-kun, Syaoran-kun, calm down. Please don't fight," Sakura begged them.

Syaoran took a long, hard look at Sakura. He glared briefly at Touya before shrugging indifferently. "I was just leaving anyways." He walked away cool and collected, as only a person with years of training could.

"Oh, Touya-kun, why do you always have to ruin things with Syaoran-kun. I think that you and he could really get along if you would just give each other a chance!"

"I don't like him," Touya responded as if it explained everything.

Sakura just sighed and climbed the stairs to her room. Suddenly, her eyes went wide with surprise. She shrieked as she exclaimed, "Oh no! Kero-chan is still tied up at Tomoyo-chan's house!"

.

.

.

"Let me go! Let me go! You can't keep me here! I'm the guardian beast of the seal! Raaarrrrrrr!"

.

.

.

If you want to be contacted when the next chappie is up, just leave your email in your review and I'll inform you. Thanks for reading! :D

Just a reminder, check out my other CCS fic; With An Angel's Guidance. It's more serious than this, but I'm sure you all would like it! :D


	3. Singing escapades and successful booths

Title: A New Project

Author: damson rhee

Rating: PG for one naughty word from Syao-kun's little potty mouth.

Summary: Terada-sensei has a new project for the class. Follow Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran, Eriol, Chiharu, Takashi, Rika, and Naoko as they try to complete it. Pairings: Sakura/Syaoran, Eriol/Tomoyo, Chiharu/Takashi. Please R&R! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, or any of its characters. CLAMP does. Leave me alone. Do not sue. Oh, and I don't own Excel or Swiffer.

"blah" -speaking

_blah_'-thoughts

_blah_ -flashbacks

The big spaces are the scene changes/ POV changes (It should be pretty obvious).

A/N: Well, I'm back! Sorry it took me so long to update but I ran into a severe case of writer's block! Review responses:

heheangel kisses – My most faithful reviewer! Thanks! Luv ya! :D

White Eternity – Thank you so much. By the way, I love your name. Stay tuned!

Sakura-Tsuki – I'm glad I made you laugh! (I love doing that.) Please keep reading!

SxE's Suck– Thanks for the review. But, could you please tell me specific parts where you found it blah or unoriginal because otherwise I can't improve. Anyways, I hope this update is better. Funky name!

CelestialMoussy – Short but sweet, just the way I like 'em! Lol, please keep reading! Thanks!

Bakaru-02 – I'm really glad you liked it! Please stay tuned!

RW – Thank you very much! You're the best! Mwah!

HanaNatsu – Merci beaucoup! (That's French for thank you a lot.) I hope you enjoy! :D

Wow, that's 8 reviews for one chapter! That's the most I've ever gotten! My goal for this chapter is 10. Keep it up!

Anyways, without further ado, the long anticipated third chapter of A New Project!

Monday, the first day of the business booth showing

The school's halls were bustling with students, parents and teachers alike; all there to see the business booths. The long corridor was filled with booths set up here and there, and the crowd wandered aimlessly from booth to booth. The sun shone bright, the birds sang sweetly, and all was right with the world…

… not.

If one looked closely, they could make out the figure of a student with messy brown hair and amber eyes… banging his head against the wall?!?

"My life is ruined…"

"Li! Li, get over it! It's not that bad, okay?"

"Shut up, Hiiragizawa. You weren't there. I totally messed things up with Sakura. I made such a fool of myself!" Syaoran groaned while continuously hitting his head in frustration. "I can't believe I just walked away!"

Eriol got up to help a customer, brushing his blue-black hair out of his face. "Isn't it ironic that the man who can't tell a girl he loves her is running a business of I-Love-You-grams…" he commented, chuckling slightly. "You're hopeless, my cute little descendant!"

Syaoran frowned, but pointedly ignored that comment as his head again took another bang.

Just then, Sakura walked up to the booth.

"Good morning, Sakura-san! How are you on this fine Monday morning?" Eriol greeted. Syaoran, in the midst of hitting his head once again, stood up rigidly, blushing as he wondered whether Sakura had seen him. He glowered at Eriol.

"Hello, Eriol-kun, Syaoran-kun. I'm doing great! Isn't this just so exciting?" Sakura exclaimed happily, clasping her hands together. "Ah, Syaoran-kun, what was it that you were going to tell me last night?"

Syaoran fidgeted awkwardly. "Well, I… ah… erm…"

Suddenly, a loud cry of "SAKURA-CHAN!" was heard down the hallway. "Hoe," Sakura said as she looked and saw the large crowd lined up at her and Tomoyo's booth, practically swamping poor Tomoyo. "I guess I'd better go," she explained apologetically before rushing off to help her partner.

"_Whew_!" Syaoran declared as soon as Sakura was gone. He and Eriol sat down on the chairs behind their booth, awaiting the next customer.

"Why didn't you just tell her then, Li? You just missed the perfect opportunity!" Eriol demanded accusingly.

"I'm waiting for the right time," he replied. "It's not exactly romantic with you standing around, hanging on our every word."

"You're just making excuses."

Their conversation was interrupted by none other than Yamazaki Takashi running up to the edge of the booth. "Is this where I can send I-Love-You-grams?" he asked, breathing heavily and leaning against the side of their booth.

"Takashi, what happened to you?" Syaoran said derisively.

Eriol nudged Syaoran, muttering something under his breath about not being rude to paying customers. He put on a charming smile and pronounced, "How may we help you?"

Takashi, looking distinctly relieved, leaned forward so that his face was only inches from theirs. He whispered so that the others in line behind him couldn't hear. "Last night, Chiharu and I got into a big fight. She's still mad, so I need you guys to send her an extra special card with candy, flowers, and whatever else you can think of."

Still smiling, Eriol replied, "Of course we can help you, but it will cost you a little extra for the flowers and candy."

"Sure, Hiiragizawa, as long as you make this one extraordinary for Chiraru," Takashi agreed, handing over a crisp bill. "I owe you guys!"

"We'll deliver the cards on Friday!" Eriol shouted loudly at Takashi as he walked away.

The smile disappeared from Eriol's face as soon as Takashi left. He turned to Syaoran disapprovingly. "Don't be rude to the customers! Let me do the talking; you just sit there and try not to look so disgruntled all the time."

Syaoran snorted indignantly. "Me? Disgruntled?"

Receiving no response from his partner other than a roll of the eyes, he calmly went back to banging his head on the wall once again.

"My life is ruined."

Tuesday

Located across the hall from Syaoran and Eriol, Rika and Naoko were giving a short lecture to unsuspecting parents about how 75 of average homes were at risk of harboring ghosts and evil spirits.

"So to prevent _this _from happening," Naoko stated emphatically while pointing to a drawing of a little boy sleeping in his bed with an eerie white ghost hovering over him, "you must let us ghost-proof your homes, so to speak. For a small fee, of course," she added as an afterthought, grinning diplomatically.

The listeners clapped politely and hurried over to the booth where Rika was waiting to take orders.

"Well, Naoko, that was quite the presentation. I can see that you're very passionate about your work. I'm giving you two an A," Mr. Terada declared as he walked over to where she was standing. "Good work!"

"Just wait 'til you see what's next!" she murmured evilly so that only she could hear.

Wednesday

Tomoyo and Sakura were kept busy by the steady flow of customers. It seemed that everyone there wanted to taste the famous and fabulous baking of Daidouji Tomoyo. The two had barely had a chance to talk to each other except for monosyllabic phrases now and then. Finally, after all the commotion died down, Tomoyo got the chance to ask the question she had been dying to ask all week. "So, Sakura-chan, how was the walk home on Sunday night?"

"It was fine, Tomoyo-chan," Sakura answered innocently, not quite understanding exactly what her best friend was implying.

"Sometimes you can be so dense," Tomoyo sighed. "What I meant was how was walking home with Li-kun?"

Sakura blushed lightly, but said, "It was fine, but he tried to tell me something last night. Touya-kun interrupted us though."

"Oh?" Tomoyo queried.

"Yeah, he's so over-protective sometimes. I still don't understand why he doesn't like Syaoran-kun."

"Maybe it's because you and Li-kun spend a lot of time together," Tomoyo mused.

"Maybe…" Sakura repeated thoughtfully.

Thursday

"Chiharu, hardly anyone is coming to our booth," Takashi whined. "If they don't start to come soon, we'll won't get a very good mark

"Shut up. I'm not talking to you, remember?" Chiharu pointed out, obviously still mad.

"Aw, c'mon, I said I was sorry already."

Hearing no reply, he mumbled, "It's time to take this into my own hands!"

Suddenly, he got up and walked determinedly into the middle of the hallway. And much to everyone's surprise, he began to sing.

_"This is the song that never ends. It just goes on and on, my friends. Some people started singing it, not knowing what it was! But they'll continue singing it forever just because… This is the song that never ends…"_

While this would have been extraordinarily aggravating under any circumstances, the fact that Yamazaki Takashi couldn't sing only made the experience even more disagreeable.

After what seemed like eternity but was probably only a minute or two, he stopped singing and proclaimed loudly, "Now, if you want me to keep singing, don't do anything, but if you would like me to shut up, go sign up at our booth for our housecleaning services!"

Some glared disapprovingly, some chuckled, some just didn't care, but all went to the house cleaning booth in order to stop the singing. Takashi smiled as Chiharu blew him a kiss and mouthed, "I'm sorry." He had finally gotten on her good side again.

But his whole world came crashing down as Mr. Terada walked his way. "Yamazaki, while you have been successful, your methods are somewhat questionable. You and Chiharu will receive a C unless something changes."

Takashi looked over to his girlfriend, hoping she hadn't heard what Mr. Terada had said.

Judging by the frown on her face, she had.

Well, that's it. If you like Inuyasha, check out my other story. Please R&R to help me meet my goal! Love ya! :D


End file.
